initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Frost Giant
---- Description Frost Giants are misleadingly strong monsters found at the Grand Mountain Summit, hassling players on their way to and returning from fighting the Yeti at the Frozen Cavern. At a first glance, the Frost Giant's low health makes its equipment, an Orc Double Axe and Half-Plate, seem less intimidating. However, players should be cautious of their Health when facing them, as even the weakest Frost Giants are capable of dealing 10 extra damage from their Strength. Frost Giants are more threatening than they appear to be. Novice adventurers encountering them are likely to be killed. Any player without high block chance and sufficient Slashing damage reduction runs the risk of being killed in a single hit. Strategy As the Orc Double Axe and extra damage from Strength allow Frost Giants to kill a player with a single blow, it is essential for adventurers who risk encountering this monster to be, at the very least, well equipped for Slashing type attacks and to remain close to max health by resting. High block chance and high Damage Reduction (as much as possible) are necessary to survive farming Frost Giants. For example, an above average Frost Giant with 9 Strength and a 1d15 Orc Double Axe with a Critical Hit multiplier of x4 can deal 78 or more damage (up to 18 damage being from strength) in a single hit. Frost Giants are weakest to Piercing type damage. However Orc Double Axes have a low block chance in general, which means Bludgeoning type damage is also effective. Slashing Damage is not recommended. Players wanting to farm Hailstorm should note that it can be a grueling grind. This is caused by multiple factors such as the low spawn rate of Frost Giants, their low health making for short encounters and possibly other players farming. All of those factors make it so that a player can expect fewer than 30 kills an hour. Although Hailstorm may have a higher drop rate than Thorn ("confirmed" by dev), players may grow quickly disheartened by the significant amount of time exploring versus time spent fighting. Some players have taken to running away from Giants who don't have Hailstorm, but this is only efficient until the Giants' spawn limit has been reached. Also, farmers may wish to create new characters to avoid losing their strongest character to an above average Giant. As killing Frost Giants isn't very rewarding outside of the very low chance of obtaining a Hailstorm and the occasional x4 Critical Multiplier axe, a player may also wish to avoid losing durability on their best equipment by using an alternate character with cheap, above average copies of items like Full-Plate, Helm of the Troll King, Gauntlets, Mithril Shirt, Plated Greaves, Heavy Steel Shield, Warhammer or Macuahuitl. The previous equipment should be sufficient to farm Frost Giants, provided a character has trained their Dexterity high enough and the player does not have too much Dexterity Penalty or a low block chance (over 45% for shields and 80% for everything else is usable). Category:Monsters